


Baby Its Cold Outside

by EreriLovesMiyano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Based off of tumblr post, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Kawaii, Levi hates the cold, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Requited Love, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, True Love, Tumblr, eren has one tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLovesMiyano/pseuds/EreriLovesMiyano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post saying how cute it would be for Levi to hate the cold and get clingy to Eren whenever they went outside, flipping everyone off that stared.</p><p>I added some fluff and smut so I hope you like this one shot! Ereri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Its Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another fanfic, not even a full day after I posted one and I’m already giving you this. I feel like I should be posting this on Christmas but since I may not be able to post something tomorrow for CinderEren I’m giving you guys some apology porn. Lol. Anyway I’m sick and I have to get ready for my Adoption Day Party on the 15th! (The day my Adoption was finalized.) Because yes I was adopted. No I was never in an orphanage. My parents had dibs on me before I was born so as soon as I popped out the womb I was already paid for. I’m worth $45,000 apparently. Suck it Nathan. Anyway I will still post for TLM though.
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven’t go read my other one shot “Drawing My Husband” and then my other series! Have fun and press the links when provided when a word is underlined!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for more feed about all my fics! I’ll probably make a blog for each one so it’s more organized though. My name on there is still EreriLovesMiyano but if your too lazy too look like me then wait for the two underlined words to come up and it will take you there!
> 
> Edit: So there IS a specific blog for this fic! Just write babyitscoldoutsidefanfic to get there! Same goes for all my Fanfics! All the blog names are just the fanfiction title with Fanfic at the end!
> 
>  
> 
> Fact: All blue eyed people can be traced back to one person who lived near the black sea almost 10,000 years ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Wow. So everyone with blue eyes is technically related. That’s a huge fucking family reunion.
> 
>  
> 
> Foreign word/sentence
> 
> Laborare pugnare parati sumus
> 
> (Unknown)
> 
> To work (or) to fight; we are ready
> 
> (Language: Latin)

 

**Baby Its Cold Outside**

 

“Eren! Get your _hot_ ass over here! It’s cold as Hades balls out here!” Levi growled from outside the Christmas shop.

My name is Eren Jaeger and I’m 21 years old. I had just bought more tea for my boyfriend, Levi Ackerman, who will turn 26 in 5 days on Christmas. He had to wait outside however, because he claimed that the air in here was ‘too goddamn dusty to breath in’ and that he’s getting black lung just from standing in here. It made me laugh but I could tell that the older store clerk was not happy with Levi’s language.

 

“Hold on Levi! Look how cute this ornament is!” I exclaimed, looking at a cute sleeping puppy with a sleeping cat curled into him.

 

“I don’t care about a fucking ornament! Get your ass out here so we can go home and out of this shitty cold weather!” He growled but there was no bite in his words. In fact, it was kind of hard to take him seriously when what I could see of his cheeks were flushed underneath that giant ass red scarf I gave him for Christmas and the cute little ear muffs over his ears. He had so many layers of clothing that I’m surprised he could even move, but it’s to be expected.

 

My cute little Levi _hates_ cold weather with a burning passion, almost more than he hates uncleanliness. While I enjoy the winter seasons more than the summer ones, Levi liked the summer ones. He really, _really_ hates the cold and does anything to not have to go outside. This morning, when I came back from the grocery store to our shared apartment, I found Levi buried in the middle of tons of blankets and pillows. It was hilarious and when I tried to take one of the blankets off to join him he hissed at me. He actually _hissed_ at _me._ I took tons of photos for Hanji, laughing right along with her when she claimed he did the same to her when they were little. Ever since they were kids he would apparently take all the blankets and pillows and make forts just like this one and curse out anyone who dare touch his warm sanctuary.

 

After a bit of pleading he eventually let me in, grumbling about how I was a portable space heater and letting me warm him up as we cuddled. However after a while he wanted some tea but soon started yelling that I had bought the wrong one, meaning we both had to go out to get the right one since apparently I’m not competent enough to do it myself. Which leads us to where we are now.

 

“Geez Levi calm your tits. Aren’t you hot under all those layers?” I teased as I walked up to him. He immediately grappled for my arm, standing as close to me as physically possible.

 

This was another reason I liked the winter seasons if I’m being perfectly honest. Levi became so cute and clingy, always wanting to cuddle and have my attention during this time of the year. It’s probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I never wanted it to end. Sometimes I’d even ‘accidentally’ leave the window open so that he would make me cuddle him till he was warm again.

 

 _“Fuck no._ I’m cold as all fuck right now.” He grumbled into my shoulder, glaring at a woman and her child who that was giving us dirty looks.

 

“What the fuck is she looking at?” He growled and I smiled sheepishly at the now glaring mother.

 

“Perhaps she doesn’t want her kid to hear that kind of language at such a young age.” I suggested, hoping that was it and she wasn’t some kind of homophobe.

 

“I don’t give two fucks.”

 

Now the little boy and few others were staring at my lover’s loud mouth as I internally groaned. _He also gets really irritable when he’s cold, I should probably get him home as quickly as possible._ I heard a loud gasp and looked down to see that Levi was flipping off the little boy who was still looking at us.

 

“Levi, that’s a five year old kid…” I mumbled, trying to pull him along the sidewalk a little faster.

 

“I don’t fucking care.” He said irritably. I just sighed at my boyfriend’s antics and gave a quick, apologetic smile to the now fuming mom.

 

“Time to go!” I exclaimed and rushed forward, holding back a giggle when Levi rushed to nuzzle into my chest again. He was shivering, glaring and flipping the bird at anyone who stared as I tried to bring him home without delay.

 

I could feel his form shivering against me and I took pity for my love. _How else could I make him warmer?_ After a moment, I realized that I still had a hat that I didn’t really need, I didn’t get that cold normally so perhaps he’d want it?

 

“Hey Levi?” I murmured after ducking down to kiss his flaming pink cheek.

 

 “Hm?”

 

“If you want to wear my hat you can.” I said gently before a teasing smile flit across my features.

 

“If you can do something for me in return, I’ll promise to warm you up thoroughly when we get back to the apartment.” I said smoothly, enjoying the shivers that were coming harder than before throughout his smaller body.

 

“What do you want then?” He asked and I thought for a moment while a phone call I had with his mother, Kuchel, came to the forefront of my mind.

 

She had explained that every year on Christmas, family and friends met up at her house and partied. I was invited last year but I couldn’t go because I was studying abroad for college at the time. Apparently Levi was moody the whole party and every time the door opened he would answer it eagerly, hoping it was me who would be waiting. But she explained that it is tradition in her family to sing a Christmas song with your significant other. Kuchel and Henry, Levi’s parents, sang every year but now that Levi and I are dating, it’s apparently important for us to sing together. Kuchel told me that a song Levi knows all the lyrics too is _‘Baby Its Cold Outside’_ because Kuchel and Levi used to sing it when he was little. For the past week I’ve been practicing it but I guess this is a way to get him on board with it.

 

“I want to practice our song for your parent’s Christmas party as we go home.” I finally answered and I watched in amusement as his cheeks darkened and his silver eyes widened.

 

“What!? Now!?” He asked and I nodded, taking off the green hat I was currently holding and slipping it onto his head and over his ear muffs. He practically purred in content at the feel my warm hat.

 

 _“Fine._ What song then?” He asked and I loosened his scarf a bit so he can be heard well.

****

We were close to our apartment now, only a block away so no doubt we’d get there by the end of the song. Perhaps he’ll forget how cold he is while listening to my warm voice. With this thought in mind I started, my voice low and flirty as I nuzzled his cheek.

 

( _Levi, **Eren)**_

****

**_“But baby its cold outside…”_ **

 

Levi immediately groaned, the sound being out of irritation or pleasure I wasn’t sure.

 

“Why do I have to sing the girl part?” He asked and I chuckled and pulled him closer by the waist, rubbing teasing circles on his cheek with my other hand.

 

**_“But baby its cold outside…”_ **

****

I sang again, waiting for him to sing his lines. I’ve heard him sing before once when he was in the shower. He didn’t know I was there but damn it was beautiful. I begged him to sing for me many other times but he almost never did, being too shy to share his voice with anyone. But after we confessed that we indeed loved each other he was a little more open to singing to me. He sighed and looked away for a moment, making me wonder if the promised warmth when we got home wasn’t enough but after a few moments, I heard his soft singing.

 

_“I’ve got to go ‘way._

**_But baby its cold outside._ **

_This evening has been,_

**_Been hoping that you’d drop in._ **

_So very nice._

**_I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice.”_ **

****

At this I grabbed his hand and held it gently in mine, looking up to see our apartment.

 

“Keep singing love.” I whispered sweetly, leading us to the entrance while he continued.

 

_“My mother will start to worry,_

**_Beautiful, what’s your hurry?_ **

_And father will be pacing the floor._

**_Listen to the fireplace roar!_ **

_So really I’d better scurry._

**_Beautiful, please don’t hurry._ **

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more._

**_Put some records on while I pour.”_ **

****

As soon as we walked inside Levi started to relax, obviously enjoying the new heating system our building got. We continued to sing as we walked up the stairs light touches on the others arms or cheeks as we went.

 

_“The neighbors might think._

**_Baby, it’s bad out there._ **

_Say, what’s in this drink?_

**_No cabs to be had out there._ **

_I wish I knew how,_

**_Your eyes are like starlight now._ **

_To break this spell._

**_I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell!”_ **

****

At the last line I did take my hat off his head, kissing the inky black strands as we arrived at our door. He ‘tched’ and took out the keys, fumbling to get them in.

 

_“I ought to say no, no, no, sir!_

**_Mind if I move in closer?”_ **

 

As I sang this I pressed against Levi’s back, gently grabbing the key in Levi’s shaking hands and opening the door.

 

_“At least I’m gonna say that I tried._

**_What’s the sense of hurtin’ my pride?_ **

_I really can’t stay._

**_Baby don’t hold out._ **

_Aw, but its cold outside!_

**_Baby its cold outside!”_ **

****

Levi was taking off his shoes and putting them next to the door as I held him close to my front. Unwillingly to let go of my prize yet, I slid the shoes off and threw them to the side haphazardly. I slowly started grinding into him, gently taking his scarf and earmuffs off as I went.

 

_“I simply must go._

**_Baby, its cold outside._ **

_The answer is no._

**_Baby, its cold outside._ **

_The welcome has been,_

**_How lucky that you dropped in._ **

_So nice and warm._

**_Look out the window at the storm!”_ **

Levi was now nice and pliant in my arms, leaning against me as I slowly made him forget about anything but here and now. I had by now unwrapped the scarf from his neck, immediately moving the down to the many layers of coats he had on and staring longingly at his slips as he sang.

 

_“My sister will be suspicious._

**_Gosh your lips look delicious…_ **

_My brother will be there at the door._

**_Waves upon a tropical shore.”_ **

At this I moved his face towards mine, bending down and teasingly licking his plump bottom lip that quivered at my attention.

 

_“My maiden Aunt’s mind is vicious,_

**_Gosh your lips are delicious._ **

_Well,_ ah… _maybe just a cigarette more…_

**_Never such a blizzard before!”_ **

 

Now I moved down to his jaw, shedding the first two layers of his jackets and started kissing at his neck, sucking gently at the fine skin. I knew how much he liked them, his smaller form completely laying against me as we sang and I undressed him.

“Nngh… _I’ve got to…_ hah… _get home._

**_But baby you’ll freeze out there!_ **

_Say, lend me_ AH… _coat…_

**_It’s up to your knees out there._ **

_You’ve really been grand,_

**_I thrill when you touch my hand._ **

_But don’t you see?_

**_How can you do this to me?”_ **

I had finally gotten all the damn jackets off as I mouthed at his cold flesh, warming it up under my attentiveness. Levi was trying to hold back his moans but to no avail, as soon as my hand moved up to his perky little nipples he was doomed.

 

“Ah… Eren… please…” He whimpered but I just shushed him and licked his ear.

 

“Keep singing Levi. The song’s almost over my darling.” I whispered huskily into his ear, running my hand up and down his chest while the other twerked his nipple.

“Nyah! _There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,_

**_Think of my life long sorrow,_ **

_At least there will be_ Ah… hah… _plenty implied._

**_If you caught pneumonia and died._ **

Eren! Ahh shit… _I really can’t stay._

**_Get over that old doubt, Darling._ **

AHhHhh _but its cold outside!_

**_Oooo, baby its cold outside.”_ **

Levi was a wreck in my arms, thrusting weakly into my hand that had snuck into his thick sweat pants and started to palm at his budding erection.

 

“Mmm, Levi. You have such a beautiful voice when you sing. Perhaps you can sing to me as I’m buried in your warmth?” I whispered hotly into his ear. He whimpered and gasped at a particular hard grind, no doubt feeling my own erection pressed deeply against his ass.

 

 _“Eren… oh god please…!”_ He sang and I moaned deeply into his neck.

 

“Yes baby… I’ll warm you up real good.” I whispered and let go of him, smiling when he whined and reached for me again.

 

“Go to your little pillow fort and be ready for me. I’ll get the lube and the condoms.” I whispered against his lips but he continued to whine.

  
“N-no… condoms… I want to feel your hot cum in my ass, Eren…” He murmured against my lips, clutching desperately at the jacket I still wore. I didn’t dare kiss him though, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to stop once I started. I just groaned and licked at the inviting flesh, pushing him back gently and motioning to the bedroom.

 

“Get that bubbly ass in there or were going to end up doing it on the cold floor.” I growled and he immediately turned, all but running to the bedroom where his castle of warmth and pillows resided. I smirked and quickly went to the living room, looking for the lube we used last week. After a minute of ripping off my clothes and searching for the lube I was finally naked, stalking triumphantly towards the bedroom, bottle of lube in hand.

 

I could hear Levi’s whines as I stepped into the brightly lit room, chuckling at the fort as I climbed through a loose blanket. I wasn’t, however, ready for the sight of Levi pulling a black but plug out of his asshole. My eyes were wide with surprise as he started stuttering in embarrassment.

 

“I-I it’s… it’s not what it looks like! I –m-mean… it is but…”

 

“Levi.” I interrupted, reaching forward to gently push it all the way in. He gasped at the feeling of being spread again, erection straining against his stomach.

 

“When did you get a butt plug?” I asked.

 

“Hah… It got delivered this morning… while you were at the store… That’s also why I hissed at you this morning, I was putting it in as you got home.” He explained, my eyes no doubt darkening with lust.

 

“Oh hoh? You were planning on seducing me today eh?” I asked, crawling up his shivering form and covering it with my own. He nodded and squirmed beneath me.

 

“I wanted to… do something for you for once. You’re always the one… planning the dates and giving me all kinds of affection. All I ever do is bitch at you and growl at you, pretending I don’t enjoy your affection when _I do. I love it_ when you dote on me. I love your morning kisses and I love it when you go out of your way to try and make me smile. When you go out to buy me things even when the weather sucks ass. For not giving up on me… for making me happy…” Levi confessed, smiling up at me as I sat frozen, stunned by his sudden words.

 

“For loving me as much as I love you, even when I don’t deserve it.” He whispered and this time there was no holding back. I kissed him long and hard, taking his mouth as mine and enjoying the way he took control as well, taking my mouth for his own.

 

“Levi… I love you… and I find no greater joy in life than showing you in any way possible that I want you.” I assured, running my hand up and down his body before moving to the hilt of the plug. He gasped as I slowly started pulling the plug out, sitting up and breaking the kiss to watch as his little hole desperately clung to the toy I was taking.

 

“Mmm… your hole is begging to be filled with something isn’t it? I don’t even need to prep you do I?” I asked lowly, pouring some of the lube onto my fingers and warming it up, placing the toy to the side, for now. His gaping hole twitched as I smeared the lube in and around it, taking much joy in Levi’s breathy gasps.

 

“Eren! Fuck I don’t need prep! Just shove it in! Please! It’s so cold without you!” Levi begged, his eyes looking anywhere but mine as I put lube on my now very erect cock.

 

“Oh Levi… you know I love it when you talk dirty to me.” I growled, slowly moving my tip to his entrance, gasping in surprise when he pushed against me and engulfed my head.

 

 _“Fuck!”_ We both groaned as I slowly pushed deeper and deeper with small, shallow thrusts. His ass was absolutely _amazing,_ swallowing me whole and was hot enough to warm my whole being. I groaned and looked at my beloved Levi, looking like an absolute wreck underneath me.

 

His beautiful silver eyes were lidded with lust, hair haloed around his head against a pillow like a dark angel, breathing ragged as he tried to adjust around me. His milky white skin was on display for me, splayed out across the red sheets of our bed in a beautiful contrast that never ceased to amaze me. _Levi was truly the perfect being. No matter what he does he always looks cute and sexy. Always tempting me to touch his skin and worship him. It really isn’t fair._

_“Eren… move dammit!”_ Levi growled, wrapping his legs around my waist and kicking my back with the heel of his foot. I growled and moved down, nipping at his hardened nipple as I slowly thrusted in and out. His hands were in my hair, gripping tightly as moan after moan spilled out of our mouths, my thrusting becoming faster with each squeak and keen I heard Levi make.

 

 _“My Levi. My precious Levi. My gorgeous Levi. My one and only Levi. My lovely Levi. My leva. My Levi…”_ I chanted against his shoulder, slowly moving up his fine neck with my teeth and tongue claiming every inch.

 

 _“Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.”_ I growled into his ear, sucking gently on the appendage while Levi gasped.

 

“Yours! Ah… _OH!_ Right there! _Fuck!”_ He shouted at a particularly hard thrust right into his prostate. I took advantage of the angle, distracting my Levi with a rough kiss as I started pounding relentlessly against the bundle of pleasureful nerves. My hand quickly grabbed his dick, stroking fiercely and swallowing his lovely wails of pure ecstasy as I pushed him right over the edge.

 

“Eren! Eren I’m going to cum!” He cried, thrusting himself up into my fist and down onto my cock.

 

“Yes baby. Cum for me, Levi.” I whispered and that seemed to be his undoing. He came silently, choking on his breath as he came hard onto our chests, some even going to my neck. After a few spurts he was finally spent, falling limp onto the comforter and whimpering with every thrust into his abused prostate.

 

 _“Ah… Levi…_ I love you… _So much…_ Be mine… _hah…_ forever.” I growled, feeling my impending orgasm rock through my body. I didn’t expect him to answer, like the many times before when I said the same thing and he never did. So when I heard, “Only if you’ll be mine, brat.” I couldn’t help but cum right then and there, releasing deeply into the love of my life’s ass.

 

_I need to show him, to prove to him, that he is my one and only. That I want to be his… forever._

**_~ BICO ~_ **

****

“Hey Levi?” I called out as my love finished up the dishes from our special Christmas breakfast I had made for him.

 

_You can do this Eren! Armin and Hanji spent a lot of time helping you out with this! There’s no way this could go wrong!_

“Yes brat?” He answered, drying his hands on a green towel I had begged him to let me buy last year. I walked out of the bedroom shyly, wearing a black suit for the party at Levi’s parents’ house in an hour. I was fidgeting terribly with my hands that were clasped behind my back, holding my last present for Levi’s birthday.

 

“I… I have one last present for you.” I said as confidently as I could.

 

“Eren, you already got me enough to last a whole life time. You don’t need to give me another one.” He said, pointing to the pile of gifts for him. I had gotten him a shit load of cleaning supplies and some more pillows for his fort for Christmas and I got him cooking supplies I noticed that he stared at in his cooking magazines. He felt really bad because while I got him a total 14 gifts, he got me 3 and for some reason he thinks he’s shitty for it. I told him it was fine, that I really did enjoy my gifts from him which included a couple sketchbooks, some art supplies and a pass to have sex with him anywhere at any time. (He made that quickly after realizing how much stuff I got him to try and compensate.) I truly did enjoy them and I would _definitely_ use the last one on a special occasion, but I guess Levi still felt bad about it.

 

“Um… this is… this is important though. Something I’ve been waiting a while to give you. Not to mention saving up for what felt like forever to finally get it.” I said with a laugh that didn’t sound to convincing.

 

“Well what is it?” He asked, eyebrow raising and his arms coming up to cross his chest _. Oh God he looks angry. What if he says no? Fuck that would be heart breaking._

“Uh… yeah just… let me ask you first though… Did… did you mean what you said? When we made love 5 days ago?” I asked and he nodded firmly.

 

“Yes… I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine, Eren.” He said softly and I gave him a small, hopeful smile.

 

“Forever?” I asked and he chuckled.

 

“If you even want me around that long. Now, you have my interest piqued, what the fuck are you hiding behind your back?” He asked and I sighed, gathering all the courage I had to look him in the eye.

 

“Levi, I know I may not be the smartest, or the coolest or even the most handsome man. I know you deserve better and I will continue to strive to be the perfect man for you and… I know it’s only been 3 years. I also know though there is no single person capable of loving you as completely as I do.” I started, moving stand in front of him, falling on one knee as his eyes got wider and wider with understanding.

_Here goes nothing._

 

I pulled out the little black box with a little red box on it, opening it to show him a silver wedding ring. “Will you marry me, Levi Ackerman?” I asked, voice shaking with unsuppressed emotion. The moment seemed to last a lifetime before he finally looked away from my hopeful and love-struck gaze, jaw clenching and his fists tightening. _Oh no… he means no doesn’t he?! He’s angry at me isn’t he!?_ I felt sorrow wash through me like a plague, sucking any happiness I had straight from my soul. _Levi… doesn’t want me._

I was about to stand, looking down I was about to turn and hide away from the rejection I just faced, try to drown it out with anything, when there were suddenly fingers on my chin, yanking my head up and surprising me with lips on my own.

 

My eyes were wide as Levi kissed me like a starving man just getting to eat for the first time. His eyes were closed but I could still see the small tears gathered around his eyes. _He’s… crying? I’ve only see my Levi cry twice in my whole life, both from being too happy to suppress his emotions. Was this one of those times too?_

 

“You shitty brat… how is that even a _question?_ _Of course_ I’ll fucking marry you!” He growled, his lips never leaving mine as I stood, realization flooding my senses. _He… said yes! He said yes!_

 

“Thank God!” I cried pulling him to my chest, our intents seemingly to swallow the other whole. After a few moments though I let out a cry of pain, his hand had come up to roughly push against my heart. “Eren?” He asked, concern coloring his tone and face.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked but I just smiled brightly, burying my face in his neck while holding him close.

 

“I may or may not have another surprise for you.” I whispered warmly, laughing at his exaggerated groan.

 

“Will they ever end!?” He exclaimed as I moved back and smiled.

 

“Nope! I’ll spoil you rotten so you’ll be ruined for everyone else!” I exclaimed, watching him chuckle and wipe away a few stray tears with a wistful expression.

 

“If you got me a goddamn yacht I’m going to fling you out the window.” He warned but there was a smile in his eyes and right on his face, cheering me on as I slowly took off the black jacket and unbuttoned the white dress shirt.

 

“Well…” I teased and he punched me lightly on the arm.

 

“Shitty brat…” He grumbled happily as I removed the shirt to show off my new and only tattoo. His eyes widened comically large as he moved forward to trace the black ink right over my heart.

 

“What the fuck? This wasn’t here 5 days ago!” He exclaimed while I laughed. He traced the tattoo, seemingly transfixed at seeing his own name tattooed to his fiancée’s chest.

 

“Eren…?” He murmured and I kissed his cheek.

 

“I got a tattoo.”

 

“I can fucking see that. But _why_ did you get a tattoo? You told me that you were terrified of needles!”

 

“I am. _Dear fuck_ I spent an hour and a half thinking I was going to _die!_ It hurt so fucking much I was close to bailing out a few times.”  
  
“Then why did you get one?” He asked, his voice becoming softer as he looked up and into my eyes.

 

“Because, I wanted to show you that no amount of pain or fear can possibly keep me from making you happy! Also, your name is tattooed over my heart, if you think about it, it’s kind of like saying that you always be close to my heart.” I explained, chuckling happily at the bright blush on his pale cheeks.

“Shitty romantic brat…” He mumbled and leaned into me, letting me hold him for a moment as we simply stood there, just enjoying the others presence.

 

“Eren… can I see the ring?” Levi asked suddenly. _I forgot to give it to him!_ I immediately nodded, holding out the box so he could take out the ring that sat nestled in between the white satin holder. It wasn’t anything flashy, just a simple silver ring with the words _‘Forever mine, Forever yours’_ engraved onto the sides. I gently took it out for him and he held out his hand, allowing me to slip it onto his ring finger. It looked beautiful against his skin, standing out nicely and matching the color of his beautiful eyes. “Eren.” Levi murmured and I tore my gaze away from the ring to look at him. He leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips. “I love you.” He murmured, his breathe warm against my lips. “I love you too, Levi.”

 

_And when we get home, I’m going to show you again and again how much I worship you, how much I cherish and treasure you. Baby, its cold outside of you, I’m so glad you’ve finally let me in._

_Forever mine, forever yours…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awe wasn’t that cute! I spent hours on this so I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Fact: Kissing someone is more sanitary then shaking hands, if you want to avoid a cold.
> 
>  
> 
> Foreign word/sentence of the day!
> 
>  
> 
> Besas mi culo, puto(a)
> 
> (Beh-sahs me coo-low pew-toh(tah))
> 
> Kiss my ass, bitch
> 
> (Language: Spanish)


End file.
